phoenix_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Invader
"They emerged from the void, determined to erase all civilizations of the galaxy." :—Phoenix II Prologue The Invaders are the antagonists of Phoenix II, and the enemies present in missions that the player is required to combat using their ship. There are six distinct types of invaders, categorized based on the number of weapons they are equipped with. Each of the six present certain variations in their appearance, depending on the type of mission in which they spawn. Invaders may be shielded, armored or unprotected. The main weapon of a ship specializes in targeting and destroying one of the three variants, though the weapon will nevertheless inflict damage to all three. The variations are titled: * Sinister: Striped, bluish-greenish cockpit. Can be armored or shielded. * Assault: Shielded only, whitish-greyish in color. * Imperial: Armored (yellow/golden color) * Elite: Unprotected (two-tone grey) List Of Invaders Sparrow= :See more: Sparrow The smallest and most agile invader, Sparrows are equipped with only one fixed cannon. Individually, the threat they pose to the player is minimal, but these enemies rely on crowding or hiding behind larger invaders to exert their prowess. Laser sparrows are cancer because they move so much they can easily force you to the side of the screen and kill you. |-| Raven= :See more: Raven Ravens are equipped with two weapons. Spawning in missions at roughly the same frequency and prevalence as Sparrows, Ravens also present a relatively low risk to the player when low in numbers. Their effectiveness becomes evident if a swarm should be encountered, with their combined force capable of overwhelming the player. |-| Heron= :See more: Heron Equipped with three weapons, Herons have moderate hitpoints and do not tend to crowd in swarms, unlike Sparrows and Ravens. Usually spawning in groups of two or three, they have a possibility of appearing alongside smaller invaders early in a mission or larger invaders in later waves. |-| Eagle= :See more: Eagle Like Herons, Eagles are also equipped with three weapons but have considerably more hitpoints and are generally more difficult to destroy in a timely fashion. It is unlikely for more than three Eagles to spawn in the same wave. Similarly to Herons, Eagles may accompany both larger and smaller invaders but are usually seen in front of larger invaders instead of behind them. |-| Vulture= :See more: Vulture Vultures are armed with four weapons and are wide enough to span from one side of the screen to the other. They are usually seen from Act 4 and above in missions. No more than a single Vulture may spawn per wave. Despite this, it is likely that they are accompanied by other, smaller invaders, especially in higher leagues. |-| Condor= :See more: Condor The Condor is a fast-spawning invader mothership with six weapons, usually appearing in Act 5. They are fairly large and take up around a third of the total screen size. With a large hitpoint pool, they cannot be destroyed quickly regardless of which ship the player chooses to combat it. They are likely to be accompanied by smaller invaders. |-| Roc= :See more: Roc The Roc is a slow-spawning invader mothership with ten weapons, usually appearing in Act 5. They are the largest of all invaders and take up half the screen. Due to the increased number of weapons and hitpoint pool as compared to the Condor, the Roc can be considered a more troublesome enemy than its fast-spawning counterpart. They are likely to be accompanied by smaller invaders. Category:Invader